elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Prior Maborel
|Base ID = }} Prior Maborel is a Breton monk and member of the Order of Talos, a monastic order based out of Weynon Priory. He can be found inside the Weynon House along with Brother Piner, Eronor, and Jauffre. After delivering the Amulet of Kings to Jauffre, he will offer his paint horse, which is in the priory stables, as assistance. He can also be asked about his fellow monks, if his disposition is high enough. He is killed by the Mythic Dawn when returning with Martin Septim to Weynon Priory. However, Jauffre will still give his horse to the Hero. He wears a weightless Black Robe, which are quite rare in the game. Dialogue "Yes? Can I help you?" :My business is private. "Indeed. Another mysterious visitor. Well, go ahead. You know what you're looking for. I'll just go back to my reading." :I must speak to Jauffre. "He's upstairs. Go ahead." (If approached again) :Jauffre "You'll most likely find him in the library." :Order of Talos "Our order works to spread the teachings and worship of the divine Talos. Surely you have heard of us? If not, I invite you to spend some time in our fine library. All are welcome here." :The Blades "The Emperor's elite knights. They dedicate themselves to Talos above and the Septims here on earth. The loss of the Emperor must be a terrible blow to them." :Weynon Priory "The priory is a chapterhouse of the Order of Talos. And with the last Septim emperor dead, and all his heirs... Tiber Septim is the god and patron saint of our order. And now his dynasty has come to an end. It's very painful. I was just here reading the Black Horse Courier about the assassination, and looking through 'A Short Life'. Uriel was an old man... a good man, and a good emperor. Why would anyone want to kill him? And all his sons?" "Goodbye." Find the Heir "I know that you are here on an important mission for the Blades. Please, if you need a horse, take mine from the Priory stables." :That's a generous offer. Thank you. "Go with Talos' blessings. Do not fail." :Thanks, but I don't need a horse. "Very good. You are well-prepared. But if you should ever find yourseld in need of a horse, my offer still stands. Go with Talos' blessings. Do not fail." ::Assistance "You are welcome to take my horse. I rarely travel, so I'm sure you will put her to better use than I." ::Brother Piner "Brother Piner is a fine young monk, zealous and energetic. In time, I hope he may add patience and prudence to his list of virtues." ::Eronor "It's a matter of trust. And I don't trust you enough yet." :::Eronor "I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable telling you." ::::Eronor "Look, I like you, but not enough to tell you that." :::::Eronor "Surprised by Eronor's uncanny way with sheep? Perhaps it would interest you to know that Eronor's sister, Dagail, in Leyawiin, is an accomplished spellcrafter." ::Weynon Priory "Weynon Priory is a monastery devoted to the praise and worship of Talos and the Nine Divines. Brother Piner, Father Jauffre, and I are members of the Order of Talos. Eronor, a lay brother, tends after the sheep and our little farm." Appearances * * de:Prior Maborel ru:Приор Маборель Category:Nine Divines (Faction) Category:Oblivion: Weynon Priory Characters